little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Samantha Badcock
GreatBen810 |Gender = Female |Hair Color = Turquoise |Eye Color = Brown |Status = Alive |Occupation = Witch Teacher |Friends = Lotte Jansson |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = Chapter 6 |Voice Jap = Asami Yano |Voice Eng = Katelyn Gault}} is a character in Little Witch Academia. She's the numerology teacher and assistant principal of Luna Nova Academy. Appearance Badcock is a short, old woman with turquoise hair tipped sideways and a pair of rectangular lenses. She is wearing the regular Luna Nova faculty uniform on which she wears a green cloak. Personality Badcock is a diminutive and distracted person. She seems to be rather forgetful, forgetting an essential part of her own lesson. She's also a penny-pincher, refusing to buy any type of food other than potatoes, much to Akko's chagrin. Like Lotte, she is a fan of the ''Night Fall'' novels, but she appears to keep it secret. Being in charge of Luna Nova's finances, she tends to be a fussy person who seems to worry about economic recurses and strictly manages things such as student equipment. Plot TV Series A New Beginning Badcock meets for the first time with all the other teachers of Luna Nova during the enrollment ceremony and is surprised by the sudden appearance of Akko, Lotte, and Sucy. Pappiliodya Badcock appears imparting her class of magic numerology, being its class received like most boring by almost all the students. Diana interrupts her lesson to point out an error in the numerological order she used. Night Fall Badcock puts Akko, Lotte, and Sucy in trouble for stealing a cake, provoking a discussion with Akko for serving only potatoes at school meals, leading to all three being punished by Finnelan. Badcock disguises herself as Big Ben to attend the Night Fall event in town, revealing herself to be the friend with whom Lotte has been communicating with her crystal ball. Like Lotte, she is a finalist in the Night Fall quiz and then finds herself wearing her disguise at school. Luna Nova and the White Dragon Badcock meets with all the other teachers of Luna Nova discussing the situation of the interest with Fafnir, receiving impacted the news of the theft of the Sorcerer's Stone. Later she accompanies the headmistress to see Fafnir. The Fountain of Polaris Badcock appears supervising the students' development with the Metamorphosis Magic, frustrating Akko who is unable to perform the simplest level of this magic, ordering her to dominate it by the end of the day, causing her to have to stay in her room and not be able to go to The party that was organized in the school. Orange Submariner Badcock performs the Culinary Magic practice test, giving an A- to Jasminka for eating during the exam and then getting poisoned by Akko's misuse of the Taste Magic. Relationships Abilities and Equipment As a teacher in Luna Nova, she can be considered a witch with good magical knowledge. Like all teachers, she can use her wand to project interactive images and scenes in the thin air. Voice actors Gallery TV Series Little-Witch-Academia-CoT_08-2Badc.jpg Badcock.png badcock-119939.jpg Stealth Badcock.png lwa7_2.jpg Little Witch Academia - 04 - Large 03.jpg References Navigation es:Samantha Badcock Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Luna Nova Academy Staff